Reader x Avengers
by FinalProphet
Summary: This is a series about the reader having sex with various characters from the Avengers universe. Very explicit stuff. Don't like, don't read. This is my first attempt at writing erotica, so feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks everyone! :D
1. Chapter 1: Nebula

_All of the following events take place immediately following the end of **Avengers: Endgame.**_

**Reader x Nebula**

You're walking down the street in the rain. You're in a hurry, because you don't have an umbrella, but you also can't wait to get home and play the new Avengers video game that just came out.

When you approach your apartment, you notice someone in a hoodie walk by, completely soaked by the looks of things. You say "You probably have a lot farther to go, want to come into my apartment and get out of the rain?"

"Really? Thank you so much!" says a quite decidedly female voice. "Are you sure though? I don't want to bother anyone."

"I insist", you reply. "It's cold and wet out, and if you stay in those sopping clothes much longer, you might get sick. Besides, I'm here by myself so you won't be bothering me."

You seem to notice her voice sounds oddly familiar, but you can't quite place it, so you forget about it for the time being.

You unlock the door and step inside, looking around your cluttered apartment.

"Sorry about the mess", you say. "I wasn't expecting company".

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine, my place is much worse,'' she replies. "Besides, I won't be staying too long, just enough to warm up and dry my clothes".

"I have some T-shirts and sweatpants upstairs," you say. "Come get out of those wet clothes."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," she says nervously. "I'll just wait for these clothes to dry and then I'll be on my way."

"They'll dry faster if they aren't on you," you reply. "Also, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Just come with me."

She follows you upstairs where your bedroom and bathroom are. You pull open a drawer and hand her some clothes. As you turn to her, you notice her face. Then it clicks.

The girl you invited into your apartment is Nebula! You freeze momentarily, staring at her.

"Yes?" she says nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry," you say. "You just reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Oh," she replies.

"You can get changed in the bathroom" you say quickly, before things get too awkward. "I'll make us some hot chocolate and set up a movie for us to watch. Anything special you might like to see?"

"No, not really, anything is fine, thanks," she says quickly, before shutting the door.

You go downstairs and make two cups of hot chocolate while she changes. You're just about to set up the movie when you look to the top of the stairs and see her appear.

Your breath catches in your throat. You don't remember her looking that sexy, even in the movie. The T-shirt perfectly accentuates her chest, and the sweatpants conform tightly to her soft-looking ass.

You realize you're staring, and quickly avert your gaze to the TV and finish setting up the movie (How To Train Your Dragon), take the hot chocolate out of the microwave and hand her one of the two mugs.

You sit down, unable to think of anything to say with this gorgeous girl sitting next to you. So you start the movie.

You find yourself scooting closer and closer to her over the duration of the movie, even growing so bold as to put your arm behind her back on the couch.

During the scene where Hiccup and Toothless kidnap Astrid and give her a ride through the beautiful night sky, you notice she's starting to lean towards you.

When Astrid kisses Hiccup at the end of the scene, she snuggles closer to you under the blankets and lets out a yawn. "I really should be going, it's getting late," she says.

"You're obviously tired and it's dark out," you reply. "It's not safe for you to leave now, you really should stay here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother anyone," she says.

"Absolutely," you say. "I can sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed."

"No that's fine, it's your apartment, I'll sleep on the couch," she says.

"No, really, I insist," you say firmly. "You're my guest, so you're having the bed."

"Thanks so much for letting me stay," she says. "I honestly don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"Don't mention it," you reply. "I always like to help people when I can."

"Well, that's really sweet," she replies back. "I don't think any of my friends would let some random person into their house out of nowhere."

"You know, it gets kind of lonely around here with just me, I don't have a lot of friends and those I do have rarely come around. It's nice to have someone to share my time with."

"I know," she replies. "I also live by myself and my friends barely visit me either.

Oh, that reminds me, I never introduced myself. My name is Nebula." She extends her hand with a cute smile.

"My name is [your name], nice to meet you!" you say, accepting the handshake. "Let's relax and enjoy the rest of this movie."

"Sounds good," she says. Strangely, neither of you let go during the handshake, so now you're holding hands with her. She laces her fingers through yours with a mischievous smile.

You've never held hands with a girl before, let alone a hot sexy space-girl. You have trouble concentrating on the movie, especially when she scoots closer to you and rests her head on your shoulder, wrapping her other arm around you so you're still holding hands. You return the gesture, all the while wondering what is going on. You've never snuggled with a girl before, so this is a pleasant surprise.

The movie eventually ends, you both yawn and set down your empty mugs. You walk over and turn off the TV. You then go back over to the couch and sit down with her, enjoying her warmth and softness for a few minutes before you get restless and get up to start getting ready for bed.

"You can use my shower first if you want, towels are in the closet over there," you say, pointing to the closet. "I also have an extra toothbrush that I always have around just in case."

"You're too nice," she replies. "I should be only a few minutes."

You hear water running for a while, and then it stops. A minute after that, she walks out with wet hair and the same clothes you gave her earlier. You walk by her to take your own shower, smelling the shampoo and body wash she just used, and that's when you notice she isn't wearing a bra.

You instantly become rock hard, rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door before she notices your obvious erection. "That was a close one," you think to yourself. You take off all your clothes, step into the shower, turn on the water, and start stroking yourself vigorously to the memory of her amazing tight butt and braless boobs until you explode all over the shower. You then wash off your cum with the removable shower head.

You finish your shower after using the shampoo and body wash, drying your hair and body with your towel, and then you get dressed in your room.

"Nebula?" you call down to her. "I'm done with the shower, come up and I'll give you your toothbrush."

"Okay great, I'll be right there," she says, putting her phone in her pocket and coming up the stairs to join you.

You give her her toothbrush, starting to brush your teeth yourself. "So where do you live?" you ask her. "You can't live that close, or you wouldn't have walked that far in the rain."

"Actually, I only live about two blocks away from here," she replies. "I was visiting my sister who lives farther away, it started raining when I had walked about halfway back and I didn't have anywhere to go, at least until you showed up. I still can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"Like I said, don't worry about it," you reply. "Is the bed going to be comfortable enough for you? Do you need any more blankets or anything?"

"I think I'm fine, thanks though!" she says, spitting her toothpaste into the sink. "Are you going to be okay on the couch? There's enough room for two in the bed…"

Your brain shuts down for several seconds while you process what she's saying. Nebula wants to sleep in the same bed with you? You start to get hard while thinking about it. "I-if that's really what you want to do, then s-sure!" you stammer. "I'll just bring my blankets and pillows back upstairs."

You walk downstairs, making sure all the doors and windows are locked as it's well past midnight. You turn off the lights downstairs, and walk back upstairs where she's lying under the blankets in your bed looking sleepy. You turn off the bedroom and bathroom lights and get in the opposite side of the bed. "Goodnight," Nebula yawns. "Goodnight," you reply, still having a hard time believing there's a sexy alien in your bed.

You notice after a while that the rain hasn't stopped. It's actually raining harder than it was before, with distant thunderclaps and faint lightning flashes that start to get closer and more frequent. Nebula starts moving after a while, visibly disturbed even in her sleep. Finally, one of the thunderclaps is so loud that she wakes up with a whimper and cuddles close to you. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" you ask.

"A little, please don't make fun of me," she looks at you with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't make fun of you," you say. "It's perfectly normal to be afraid of thunderstorms, especially for girls."

"Thanks," she replies, cuddling even closer to you while resting her head on your chest so she can feel your heartbeat. You can feel her braless tits through her shirt and it suddenly makes you rock hard again. She feels your hard dick pushing against her and is confused for a second, then grins while slowly grinding against it.

"You want me, don't deny it," she says. "I saw the way you looked at me ever since you gave me those clothes earlier. Come on, I want you too, so go ahead and touch me."

You're speechless as she takes hold of your hands and guides them under her shirt up to her perfect perky boobs with hard nipples. She moans as you lightly brush them with your thumbs, and whimpers when you gently pinch one.

"I want you to suck on them, please [your name], I want it so bad." she moans needily, taking her shirt off over her head and tossing it on the floor.

You gladly oblige, starting to suckle her right nipple and massaging her left breast with your other hand. After a few seconds of sucking, her breasts start to produce milk. You're confused for a second, but incredibly turned on, and it tastes so good! You start to suck even harder, causing her to whimper and grab the back of your head with her hands, holding you to her breast even tighter.

You're getting more and more turned on by the second by her amazing sexy body and delicious milk, and your dick is so hard it feels like it's about to rip through your pants. You pull off your pants while continuing to suck milk from her boobs, and she does the same. "Not wearing panties? I knew you were a naughty girl," you remark as you gape in awe at her amazing sexy womanhood dripping with her juices.

"Your cock looks delicious, I really want to suck it," she says sultrily as she pushes you onto your back and kisses you passionately. Her tongue enters your mouth and you accept it, wrapping yours around hers in a vicious tongue battle. You hold out for a while, but she's much more experienced so you give in and let her tongue dominate yours. You kiss each other deeply for several minutes until she finally moves downward and engulfs the head of your cock in her warm wet mouth.

You moan in pleasure as you feel all the amazing new sensations coursing through your body as she sucks you off. You feel like you're close to cumming after only a minute of sucking. "I'm gonna cum!" you moan in pleasure, right on the edge of orgasm.

"Go ahead baby," Nebula says with a sultry smile while stroking you for a few seconds, then goes back to sucking. You can't take it anymore, so you grab her head and push it down on your cock, blowing load after load straight down her throat until your bloated balls are empty. "Oh my god that was fucking amazing," you say as you let her off your cock. "Yes, it was," she replies. "Your cock is so big and your cum tastes so good, I could get addicted to this."

"Well hang on a second, I haven't even gotten to appreciate your delicious pussy yet," you say. "Come sit on my face, grind on me, I want to give you the pussy eating of a lifetime."

"Oh fuck yes!," she half-says half-moans as she moves over to your face while you lie on your back. You taste her pussy and it's even better than you imagined, the taste of her amazing sticky sweet wetness coats your mouth as you lick and suck faster, devouring her snatch for more of this amazing taste. She moans loudly in pure bliss, grinding her womanhood against your face while grabbing your head and pushing it further into her heavenly folds.

Her breasts start to drip milk from all the pleasure she's getting, starting off slowly but growing into two steady streams as she screams out in intense pleasure, grinding on your face faster and faster. "Fuck, [your name], I'm cumming!" she moans. You respond by licking faster and deeper into her heavenly pussy, tasting her amazing womanly nectar as she releases all of her pent up emotions and stress from that day into the best orgasm of her life. "Oh my god, fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUCK," she screams out in bliss unloading all her love juices onto your face, with milk still squirting out from her breasts.

You quickly flip her over onto her back, still devouring her pussy as she rides out her orgasm, and then you move up to her tits that are still producing milk, sucking like a baby until they get completely emptied.

Without really thinking about it, you suck some milk into your mouth and make out with her, tasting her delicious saliva, love juices, and amazing breast milk all at the same time. You continue to make out with her for several minutes, enjoying the euphoric tastes and amazing sensations until she turns around and gets on her hands and knees, looking at you pleadingly. "I want you inside me," she says softly before whispering in your ear "and please remember, I like it rough."

You almost came again instantly when you heard that, with her looking so sexy and vulnerable in front of you with her amazing ass on display.

You roughly insert your already-hard dick inside her balls-deep, with both of you moaning louder than before, the rough pounding causes the euphoric sensations to get more and more intense until both of you are in heaven, everything feels SO good and you can't take it anymore.

"I'm cumming!" you moan loudly, feeling like you can't last a second longer.

"Do it! Cum in my pussy! Get me pregnant!" Nebula screams in pure bliss as the pleasure got to be too much to handle.

You finally can't take it anymore, ramming her harder and harder until you reach your climax, fucking her hard enough to penetrate her cervix over and over, filling up her womb with rope after rope of your seed until your mind enters nirvana. Her pussy squeezing your dick and cumming directly into her womb combined with the streams of delicious milk from her perfect tits make you feel so good that you climax again instantly, shooting another huge load into her womb, your mind blanking out from all the pleasure.

Her orgasm lasts slightly longer than yours, but that too eventually subsides, with both of you cuddling in the afterglow of multiple orgasms, making out lovingly and passionately until you fall asleep with your still rock-hard dick deep in her womb.

You wake up. You have no idea what happened last night. Then you look down at the perfect naked alien you're still penetrating and you smile as all the memories come flooding back.

You gently pull out of her, take a shower after jerking yourself off to another delicious orgasm, and start making breakfast.

There's no way she's actually going to want to stay with you, is there? You think about this for a long time, wondering if it's even possible for a human to get an alien girl pregnant.

Eventually, you start to wonder if what just happened was even real, your head filling with sad thoughts as you don't even dare look back into the bedroom for fear you dreamed all of this up.

Your tears begin to fall as it becomes to seem more and more impossible, why would anyone ever want a loser like you, especially a sexy alien girl? You must have been dreaming. You start to cry.

"Baby? Why are you crying?"

You slowly turn around, praying to every deity in existence that you aren't hearing things.

And you aren't.

You are instantly entrapped in a passionate, loving kiss, one that lasts for several minutes and is full of pure, unbridled emotion.

"I won't ever leave you [your name]," Nebula says softly, showing you a positive pregnancy test.

"Now let's enjoy this beautiful morning together."


	2. Chapter 2: Nebula 2

**_sorry, I screwed up majorly trying to copy paste from a .pages file on Mac, hopefully the formatting stuff is gone now_**

Reader x Avengers Chapter 2: **Nebula 2**

You have spent the entire morning resting from last night's activities and snuggling with Nebula in the bed you two fucked in last night. Your erect cock is firmly embedded in her tight pussy and yours arms are wrapped around each other. Neither of you feel like getting up or moving, so you both lie there basking in the morning light until she starts moving on your cock.

She kisses her way up your neck, then pulls you into a deep, open-mouthed kiss that leaves you both gasping for air when she eventually pulls away.

"Does anyone ever tell you you're a really good kisser?" She asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, I never really had any serious girlfriends before, so I don't think so" you say glumly. "I was bullied in school and never knew that many girls to begin with."

"That's unfortunate, on the other hand I get to fuck you so it's not **all **bad" she smirks while starting to bounce on your rapidly hardening member. In seconds you get big enough to penetrate her womb. "FUCK! YES, I missed that, fuck my tight little womb," she moans while you start to thrust up into her. The tightness and heat of her pussy and cervix wrapped tightly around your cock make you harder than you even thought possible.

You decide no announcement is necessary for cumming in her already pregnant pussy, so you let loose with a moan and let her hungry womb milk several thick ropes of cum out of your cock, while you squeeze and suckle her dripping tits. She screams in pleasure and gushes her pussy juices onto your cock before you pull out and start making out with her, letting her taste her own milk.

You make out for several minutes, moaning into each other's mouths, until you break the kiss for air. "Wow, that was really good! I think that was the best sex I've ever had!" Nebula exclaims, grinding her leaking pussy on your leg. "I can't stay much longer though, unfortunately I have class later. But definitely hit me up some other time if you want to do this again though!"

"Of course," you reply. "Need a shower to clean up?" "Yeah, wanna join me?" Nebula winks at you. "Sure, why not" you reply while hugging her, squishing her leaking boobs against your chest. Both of you get up, you go grab a towel and she turns on your shower, stepping in and gently rubbing her clit with one hand and squeezing her breast with the other. "C'mon, get in, it's cold in here!" She says to you as you return with the towel. "Goddamn, you look really fucking sexy when you're wet," you say as you step in, slightly shivering from the cold-but-quickly-warming water, bending your knees slightly so you can suck her lactating boob. "Your milk tastes so fucking good," you say in between sucks. "How did you even start lactating in the first place?"

"Oh, I just started hand-expressing my milk one day and loved it, after that I needed to milk my tits every day due to the amount produced. It does taste really good, I drink my own milk all the time," she explains. "Mmmmm yeah, suck me harder!" She exclaims as you switch boobs, draining her engorged tits of her creamy milk. "It feels so good to have you drink straight from my breasts," she said, pulling you in for a deep kiss, tasting her own milk, and starting to grind her slit against your rapidly hardening cock.

You go back to suckling her right tit, drinking her milk and squeezing her left tit so it sprays her creamy boob juice on your chest. She moans loudly, grabbing and stroking your cock and getting it wet with the milk squirting out of her left breast. "Okay, you've had enough of my breastmilk for now, let's try something new." She says rather impatiently. She puts your cock between her legs and pulls your hips towards her while squeezing your cock between her thighs, indicating the motion she wants you to take.

"Oh my GOD" you say, the sensations are overwhelming and her silky smooth thighs feel like heaven wrapped around your cock. You feel like you can't control it anymore. "Fuck Nebula, I'm cumming!" You moan. "Mmm, yes, make that big cock shoot cum everywhere," she moans back, deeply kissing you and moaning into your mouth, while also squeezing her tits, making her milk squirt all over you.

You explode all over the shower, groaning while you shoot hot, thick ropes of your seed everywhere. You rub her sensitive clit and finger her tight pussy until she squirts all over your hand, screaming and pulling your head to her right tit. You suck her addictive boob juice like a baby until she finally pushes you off once her orgasm is over. "Fuck, that felt amazing, we need to do this again sometime." She says, kissing you lovingly, but without much lust. "We really should finish up or we'll never get clean." She says. You agree, and you both finish showering and get out.

She puts on her now-dry clothes while drying her hair. She kisses you, while absentmindedly feeling her pregnant belly. You put your hand there as well, feeling an unusual warmth. "I think it's gonna be a girl," she says, after breaking the kiss. "Nope, it's definitely gonna be a boy," you say defiantly with a smirk. "So when do you think you'll be available to do this again?

"Tomorrow after class should be fine," she says. "I have some homework I need to get done tonight, and tomorrow morning I have biology class. I can come over sometime tomorrow afternoon, how about three o-clock? "Sure, sounds great," you reply. "Wait, which biology class? The one at Marvel taught by Professor Strange? "Yep, that's the one," she replies confusedly. "Why do you ask?"

"It just occurred to me, I take that exact same class!" You say excitedly. "I just must have never noticed you before, since I sit in the front row." "NO WAY!" She screams excitedly, pulling you into a tight hug. "Where do you sit in the front row? Are you the guy with the red backpack? "No, that's Nate. I'm the guy that sits directly to his left," you reply. "But seriously, that's so cool! We should meet up after class!"

"Oh, definitely," she replies, breaking out of the hug. "Where do you want to go? There's a coffee shop nearby campus, we could go there!" "Sounds great," you reply excitedly. "Oh shit, it's getting late," she says looking at her phone. "I need to get home and change before class." "Okay, see you tomorrow!" You say with a huge grin on your face. You open the door for her, and wave to her as she runs off.

It occurs to you that you forgot to ask for her number. Shit. _Well, that can be taken care of tomorrow,_ you think to yourself. You go over to your PC and boot it up, then you open Steam and start up the new Avengers game, picking Nebula as your character. _There was never an easier decision made in my life,_ you think to yourself as you start the story mode.

**_What the fuck did I just write XD_**

**_Sorry it took so long for me to update this! A lot of stuff happened in my personal life and I just haven't been able to get around to typing this out. Until now. Thanks for being super patient, and the next chapter will be coming shortly! (for real this time.)_**

**_-FinalProphet_**


End file.
